Bored Bird
by AkamaiHigaku
Summary: What the bird does when home alone...


**/Btw I got really bored. As for my last story, I am only following the script of the video, plus it's like 3 am and do you really think even a scientist's brain is gonna be fully awake at 3 am? Plus it's meant to be the devils hour. Fun stuff. Anyway! I don't own Young Justice, the art or the song. I do however own the female OC in the story. She is not shipped with any characters in this and only appears to mock the dancing Robin as Panther. However, I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I will, if you require, upload a brief background and story on Panther/Crow if you all so desire as she will appear a lot more. ALSO! Do NOT expect any Zatanna/Dick or Batgirl/Dick. I hate those ships! Enjoy folks! Love Fuzz McAnn/**

It was peaceful at the mountain which made a change. Normally the mountain is full of the lover's spats between Wally West and Artemis Crock, not that they would admit to loving each other of course. Sometimes the mountain was full of the sound of the fire alarms going off or M'gann's shrieks of terror. Today it was deathly silent and was completely empty minus the presence of a certain ninja bird, Robin was in the kitchen. He was washing up, swishing his hips as he scrubbed the plates. The others were on a mission that didn't need him. He took it upon himself, therefore, to give the mountain a thorough spring cleaning.

Said ninja bird soon finished with the washing up and sighed, switching his iPod to his current favorite song and hit play. He relaxed as the song flowed through the headphones into his well-trained ears. He warmed up his muscles quickly before grabbing the mop and the bucket. He filled the bucket with lukewarm water then put a capful of floor wash in and mixed it with the end of the mop, which he wiped afterward. The bird then put his mop in before wringing it out a bit, placing it on the ground and pushing it back and forth, mouthing the lyrics going through his headphones. He soon had the kitchen done so moved to the hallway, repeating the process of mopping there.

He soon had to move on to the bathrooms, he started at his and worked his way along. He also emptied the bins, scrubbed the toilets and sinks, not with the same brush or cloth mind you, then replenished the toilet rolls and refilled Artemis' bathroom with her pads. He moved to the bedrooms, cleaning the floor if needs require it, before vacuuming and organizing their closets and desks. Robin then swiftly moved on to stripping the sheets off the beds. He promptly replaced the sheets with clean ones. He then dusted and replenished the vases of flowers on the bedside tables before placing a mint on the pillow and numerous snacks in a minibar in Wally's room.

 _'The irony is,'_ he thought bitterly as he replaced Connor's mirror _, 'I've turned into a hotel maid. Hmm... Should I?'_ he smirked as an idea struck him so he ran to his room. He emerged moments later with an extremely tight, female, maids uniform on, with heels and his hair was up in a makeshift bun, he had let it grow after all. He then began in the rec room, living room, training room and outside pool when he heard the zeta beam announce the arrival of his team, Panther, his friend, and his mentor. He panicked for a second before turning the volume on his headphones up as he walked inside to make dinner.

Wally saw the mountain was clean and he saw his bestie and baby brother in the maid's uniform before racing after him. He reached forwards and pulled the headphones out. His eyes widen as he listens to the final round of the chorus of 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift.

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **You know it used to be mad love**_

 _ **So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)**_

 _ **'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Now we got problems**_

 _ **And I don't think we can solve them**_

 _ **You made a really deep cut**_

 _ **And, baby, now we got bad blood**_

 _ **Hey!**_

Robin froze as the team saw him, a cold remark coming from Panther that went something like "Okay Maid Wonder, that's enough. Please, that skirt doesn't even flatter your butt like it should!" Robin turned and glared at Panther, snapping "La dracu, Panther!" (Fuck you, Panther) Batman glared at his protégé and said softly "Bebelusul ... nu mă face să-l implic în agentul A" (baby bird... don't make me get Agent A involved)

Robin huffs before finishing the cooking. His hips swishing in the skirt, humming 'Bad Blood' subconsciously. He couldn't help the skirt was the wrong shape for his amazing booty...

 **/I know the language was Romanian, don't kill me! Was that good? I don't like it but there ya go. Love Fuzz McAnn/**


End file.
